


Ring Pops

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive home/environment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And once the wrapper was off, Kōshi found the strawberry flavored ring-like candy on his finger. His warm hands in no time working a blueberry one into Daichi’s finger. Neither complaining about how the ring was a bit too tight as they wasted the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Pops

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some mistakes, since I just got this finished. Also, a trigger warning, just in case. Yes…

A small hand gripped a dull green colored crayon tightly, midnight blue orbs glancing to and fro. The sight they took in being that of his elder brother, he was unsure of what the teenager was doing with the item in his tan hands. He didn’t like the questions bother him as he went back to drawing on the sheet of white printer paper. Tobio needed to focus on something that wasn’t the screaming that was filling the small house. On drawing rather than his father shouting about how everything was becoming a mess in the home and their marriage due to his older brother Daichi.

Tobio knew his brother was nothing but perfect, or at least as perfect as he could be. He was kind and responsible, brought home good grades, even if he was also busy with the volleyball club. He never once complained to his mother when she asked Daichi to take care of him. And he couldn’t recall his much older brother getting into trouble by the school or any form of authority that wasn’t his father.

Sure, he had a bit of a temper when the wrong buttons were pushed. Or when he was speaking about important matters, and being ignored. However, that made him human, and even Tobio could understand when, and why at times Daichi snapped. So, even with that flaw, the small child still believed that his elder brother was perfect. Perhaps something beyond that.

Nothing his father said made sense as the screaming continued to fill the home. Daichi still on his bed, making something and ignoring the outside world like he always did. In a way, and the more that Tobio sat and thought about things as he marked the sheet under his hand, he guessed maybe Daichi wasn’t all that perfect. He had so many positive points. However, the teen would go to the doctor every week, no matter how strong he was and seemed to be. Only a people that weren’t all there needed help or medication, right?

Tobio didn’t exactly understand what was the matter with his brother. The questions he asked his mother were never answered. He was brushed off all the time and told he was too young to understand things meant for adults. The six-year-old child didn’t think she was right. Yet, stopped asking when Daichi had told him that he was fine and just needed a little something to make him function like he normally did.

To function meant to work. So that would mean that Daichi didn’t work, and the things, he took each morning, helped him work. When that realization came to Tobio’s mind, he learned that maybe it was best not to ask any longer. This was Daichi’s business, and he would tell him when the time was right.

The right time not being now as his sight went back to his brother’s form, the item in his hands now lying on the bed. In no time, the teen rising to his feet and walking over. With a blink of his eyes, Tobio moved over knowing his brother planned to spend time with him. He did this each time their parents screamed at one another. It was a way for them to forget what was going on around them. To communicate and show each other, they were there for each other.

Going back to coloring, Tobio heard Daichi call, his larger hand taking the color pink. Pink meant only one thing, he was going to draw something for Sugawara again. Knowing this brought a smile to his face.

“We need a radio in here don’t you think?” The pink hue quickly tainted the white sheet, Tobio’s eyes watching as he brother drew. He wanted that talent, to create something not only filled with love, but looked realistic as well.

“For what?” A small laugh came from Daichi at his brother’s reply. He had expected as such. The boy was still pretty innocent, even if he had been born in a home that was filled with domestic violence. Daichi was just happy he was old enough to protect him. To teach him to hide in his room with the door locked, and nightstand moved into place for extra security masseurs.

“Music helps the creative juices to flow. It might give you a few ideas each time you draw,” _‘It would also block out the screaming,’_ Daichi had wanted to add in but kept their conversation light.

“You could always sing,” Tobio said, shifting his sight back to his paper and going back to drawing the sunflower he had been working on. He didn’t know why, but he’d been drawing them ever since he found one growing in the backyard.

“Pft,” The teen couldn’t help but laugh a little, the image he had been working on going from a simple flower to the shape of a person, someone who played on his mind at all hours of the day. Love was a powerful thing. He just hoped it would stay strong and not dissolve into the matter that was beyond the locked door, “That’s more of Suga’s thing, do you think?”

There was a small hum from the child, yellow crayon now in his hand, stare intense as he created each petal to his flower. A suggestion leaving his lips, one he felt was pretty good, seeing how his brother was in love with Sugawara. “Maybe you could call him. It’s been a while since he’s sung to us through the phone.”

“Well, I could…” Daichi hums as well focused on his work of art. It’s not his best work. Crayons have never been a material he liked to work with. However, it was all his brother had at the moment. And it was what the young child could work with best. So the teen worked with what they had in hand, “But we shouldn’t bother him, right?”

With a smile, Daichi looked up, hearing the huff that came from his little brother. “I guess.” The boy muttered as he was asked for the gray crayon. Picking it up, he gave it to his brother who went back to work. Watching him once again, he placed his chin on his hand. Thinking, how it was that he could become that good. Practice was the answer. He’d been told by the teen countless times.

With a sigh, and minutes, feeling the hours, Tobio became bored. He’d forgotten about the fight outside of their room. The way his father was mostly complaining about the very boy that sat next to him. The teen that held an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on when it came to giving it a name.

Breathing in, he exhaled as Daichi took the sheet of paper and examined the drawing, a whisper of ‘done’ leaving his pierced lips. Bringing the memory of when Sugawara has come over and done the piercing on Daichi himself. Then had question if Tobio too wanted to be a punk.

Maybe that was why their father didn’t like Sugawara and Daichi being friends. The man endlessly said that Sugawara was a bad influence. Tobio couldn’t see it. The teen his brother was so in love with was beyond kind. He was more of a mother to Tobio, than his real mother. The boy might have dressed in all black, had piercing on his face. He also listened to music that sounded like just screaming and people being angry at the world. Yet, he sang like an angel, the sounds that he, Daichi and their friend Asahi made seeming fun and exciting. A little band of three, that they knew, would never truly take off, but made to have fun on the weekend nights.

The boy shook his head, he needed to go out. He didn’t want to be stuck in a room anymore. He didn’t want to think and question why life was the way it was. He was too small for this kind of thinking anyways, “Do you think mom and dad are done fighting? I want to go outside and catch bugs.”

“Hmm,” Brown eyes tore away from the sheet, as he paused to listen. He focused the best he could on the sounds outside. He listened for the sound of his mother or father. A few moments passed, and nothing came. With a grin, Daichi stood up from the small table. Form stretching as he gave the young boy an answer, “I don’t hear them anymore. Get up so we can move the nightstand. After that, you can be on your way, all right?”

“Yup. Thanks, Daichi,” Within seconds Tobio was up on his feet. And at an even quicker pace he found himself next to the nightstand he and Daichi had placed in case their father tried to get in. The man sometimes tired to do so when he wanted to give Daichi a piece of his mind as well.

Together, they moved the furniture, their safe haven being broken down by their very hands. Yet, not fearing what was beyond the wooden door. Everything seemed calm. So, things should be fine for the time being. Or at least until another fight broke out. Either way, for now, both knew they could leave the room.

“There you go,” Daichi spoke as he did the rest of the work, moving the nightstand back where it belonged, which was next to their bed. Stretching a bit once again and muttering about being too old, he then spoke up as he heard Tobio unlock the door. “I suggest you leave mom and dad alone for now. Just go to the backyard and have fun. Stay in the backyard only. Don’t go to the front.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Daichi.” A huff left the six-year-old as he put on his shoes, eyes at times drifting to watch his brother set up the item he had been working on earlier. A question he wanted to ask ring up in the back of his throat, but not leaving as Daichi began to speak.

“Also,” The smile on Daichi’s face seemed odd. It caused a shiver to run down Tobio’s form as he got up and made his way out the door. Forgetting he was going to ask something, and mind now on what bugs he could catch. “If mom asks…”

Tobio paused at the now open door before Daichi continued, “Tell her I went to see Suga.”

“I will,” The door shut and in no time Tobio was outside playing with a ladybug he had found on the sunflower that was still living in the backyard.

* * *

 

Boot covered feet moved through a crowd of people, the teen was late for his date. Which wouldn’t be the first time, Sugawara always took a nap before he went on any dates with Daichi. He always said it helped him stay up longer, which made it possible for them to spend more time as the night grew long.

It was silly, but such a little fact as that was what Daichi loved Sugawara for. Along with millions of other reasons that seems odd. True, Kōshi didn’t look like someone he should be around. The male with light colored hair dressed like a delinquent, a punk so to say. Yet, he had a heart filled with passion and love. And when a person got to know him, they learned that looks could be very misleading.

“Gah! Daichi, I am so sorry I am late,” The teen crashed into his boyfriend’s back, hands gripping the other’s jacket as he caught his breath. Lungs in slight pain, he had ran a little harder than he should have. But it was worth it. Anything was worth spending time with the person he loved most.

“It’s fine,” Daichi’s rich laughter rang in Sawamura’s ears as he stood up tall, a grin that put the smiles in toothpaste commercials to shame coming to view. Even caused the glimmering of the sunshine to become filled with envy.

“Did you run all the way here?” The raven-haired male asked in shock, right hand being placed on Suga’s face. Thumb gently caressing the beauty mark next to Kōshi’s eye, bringing a blush on his face that wasn’t due to running.

Blinking Sugawara pulled away, eyes shifting to look everywhere but Daichi, a small habit that had been formed throughout their time with each other. They had only been dating for a year, but even with all that time, the teen still found himself feeling shy at times. The butterflies in his tummy still fluttering at full force. “Y-yeah, I forgot to set up an alarm before I went off to nap.”

“Pft, no wonder your hair is a mess,” Daichi flicked Sugawara’s forehead, laughter ringing out of his lips. He wasn’t angry, he couldn’t be. He knows that his lover napped before they met up. He also knew that at times he was a bit forgetful. So he didn’t fuss over small things. After all, he was there, and that was all that mattered.

Kōshi quickly placed his hands on his forehead, nursing the pain that had been infected on it. “W-what?” He asked, fingers now combing through his light colored locks as he tried to make himself look more presentable.

“Don’t mind, I’m just teasing,” The taller of the two leaned down, a quick kiss being placed on Kōshi’s nose. In no time both their cheeks a light tint of pink. A year and they were still both shy, but utterly in love. “So, you ready to go?”

“Am I ever!” Kōshi hooked his arms around Daichi’s, pulling him along. They were late as it was, and it would be best if they made it to their movie before the line became too long or was sold out. “Come on, you promised me a huge bucket of popcorn and that new horror film.”

Luck was on their side, and the line to the movie they wished to see wasn’t all that long. There were still tickets as well, which had caused Kōshi to grin like a madman. He was, in fact, looking forward to seeing a person or two get killed. Which made Daichi wonder how the other could even stand such films?

Once inside, Sawamura went off to buy their snacks while Sugawara looked for some good seats. Paying, the raven-haired male made his way to where the movie, he was to watch, was being played. He found his boyfriend rather quickly, for the teen was standing and waving his hands up in the air like some crazy civilian. The simple motion bringing another smile to Daichi’s face as he met up with the other male and sat down.

It wasn’t even moments later the lights dimmed, the film playing as Sugawara munched on his popcorn. Once in a while whispering to Sawamura if he wanted some, his offer being declined each time. After all, the dark-haired teen didn’t think he’d be able to eat while guts and blood went flying. He didn’t know how Kōshi did it, but he knew he simply couldn’t. And truth be told, he was extremely happy when the movie came to an end.

“I think I am going to be sick…” Where the first words that left the raven-haired teen as they came out the cinema. Daichi looked a little green in the face, but with the fresh air of the coming night, he slowly began to feel better. He was happy he hadn’t ate when offered food. Even happier that it was all over. But overall, he felt joy in knowing he was there with Kōshi.

“Daichi, it wasn’t that bad,” Kōshi’s hand locked with Sawamura’s own rather quickly, as he smiled softly. He was happy that even if his boyfriend didn’t care for horror films, he had taken the time to watch one with him anyways. This was one of the small things that caused Suga’s heart to race and his love for the other to grow even more. He was grateful to have someone like Daichi Sawamura.

Leaning against the other, Daichi whined. Wanting nothing more than Suga’s attention on him at that moment. To have the other pat his head and mother him. “I haven’t seen so much blood in a film in so long,” Of course, that wasn’t what he got. The other simply jabbed his side in a playful, but still painful matter.

“There could have been more,” Kōshi mused, trying to look innocent as he grinned at his lover, who was busy rubbing his wounded side. The shorter male sure packed a punch, even if it had just been in a playful matter. Not that it bothered him, he wouldn’t have Kōshi be or act any other way.

“You freak,” A hiss, the words not really holding a bite. They didn’t mean much of anything. It was just a statement. Sugawara knew this, and since he did his feeling were not hurt. Plus, he was used to being called such a thing. So either way, he was fine with it.

Grinning like a fool, in five seconds flat Kōshi was no longer at Daichi’s side. He could now be found on the other’s back, clinging to him as he tried to get a piggyback ride. The taller of the two muttering that he was too old for this and that Sugawara was too fat. Both sayings coming out in a string of laughter. “Oh, you love me~”

Kōshi had hummed, faced now buried in the crook of Daichi’s neck. The light wind, that had made his face, feel slightly chilled now blocked. He could feel Daichi moving around, hosting him up a bit more and making sure he had a good hold of him. The last thing, Kōshi wanted for them, was to fall. “That I do.”

“Where we off to now?” The question hadn't come out of nowhere, Sugawara knew that Daichi had been expecting it. After all, he was always the first to ask. The one who wanted to keep their date going for as long as it could. Not that Sawamura didn’t want the same, he just happened to be really bad at planning dates. Yet, insisted on doing so.

“I… didn’t make any more plans.” The taller male admitted with a sigh, as he walked, Kōshi on his back. He wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. It was better if he stayed where he was, it would make asking what he wanted much easier. Or so he told himself.

Kōshi laughed, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck. “Silly,” He whispered, wanting to add something about him never making more plans. Along with mentioning that they always winged their dates, but they still had fun no matter what. Yet, he just spoke out a suggestion instead. “Let’s go to the park then.”

Boosting Kōshi up, Daichi made once again sure he had a good grip on his boyfriend before he slowly began to walk down the path that led to the park. The place they met, and ever since seemed to be drawn to no matter where they went together. Even if the place had been tiny, Sawamura was grateful that the play area was there. That he had decided to make a run for his life with Tobio in his arms on the day his father had drank a little too much and thought it would be a good idea to go after his kids.

As bad as it sounds, he was also happy he got punched in the face, nasty bruising forming in a matter of minutes. That Tobio had scrapped his knee and was crying uncontrollably. However, what he was the happiest for, was that while everyone ignored them and looked the other way. Kōshi had actually walked over to them.

The punk, that had set a strange unsure feeling in Sawamura's stomach, had really been kind. Took the time to ask if they were fine or needed help. When getting a yes, pulling out a few chocolate kisses for Tobio to eat and feel better with. Only a little after a small first aid kit coming out of the backpack fastened to his back. And in no time, with only a few encouraging words patching both Daichi and Tobio up like new.

The rest of the night to be filled with laughter a he coaxed both males to join him in a game of tag with is friends on the playground set. It had been that night, that Daichi felt that love at first sight was real. And later to hear Tobio admit that around Sugawara he wasn’t scared. That the more Daichi and he hung out with the light-haired boy, the more he began to see him as a mother.

It had been those words that made Daichi realized he needed to find a way for them to escape. That Tobio shouldn’t be growing up in the way he had. However, how does one escaped? Everyone turned a blind eye when things were set aflame. They ignored the screaming and the fighting. Their problem was tuned out by all around them. And even if Kōshi knew what was wrong, what were two fourteen-year-olds to do at that time?

A little over a year had passed and the puzzle was still unsolved.

Arriving at the park, Sawamura felt Kōshi wiggle, his own little way of asking to be put down. With a small smile, the taller teen let go of Sugawara’s legs, in a few moments the other’s body that had been so close to his own gone. His eyes to catch that very male takeoff in a run and towards the swing set. It didn’t take long for Daichi to follow, breaking out in his own run, only to lose their unofficial running competition.

Taking a seat next to Sugawara’s, things around them were silent. Neither of them cared, for the aura around them was never awkward. It was comfortable as they swung lightly. Daichi’s sight on the ground, while Kōshi was looking up at the sky, the sunset in full swing, bring the darkness to them. Along with the stars and creatures that only hunted in the time most people were in their beds sleeping.

Of course, like always the nothingness around them was broken by Daichi. Always by Daichi. He might have been fine with the lack of voices, but he never lasted long. Not like Sugawara who could go hours without making a sound and simply swinging as if life and time wasn’t being wasted away.

“Kōshi…” There was a small hum from Kōshi’s end as Daichi turned to face him. The other looking right back, a smile on his face that caused the raven-haired male’s heart to flutter. A year and the teen still had the same effect on him, and he hoped it would for years to come as he continued. Not thinking twice about his choice of words. There was no need to, it was now or never, “Will you marry me?”

“Huh?!” Shock. Kōshi’s eyes grew big, lips parted open as he tried to find the right words to say. Happiness grew in his heart, along with a nervous feeling. Was Daichi sure about this? Did he really think that he was the one? Kōshi knew Sawamura was the one, but never did he really believe he was good enough for the taller, dark-haired male. Daichi was like a god he shouldn’t have been allowed to touch, let alone love.

Little did he know, that the same thought in his head was the one that rang in Daichi’s.

Honestly, that wasn’t the reply Sawamura had been hoping for. Or the look he had wanted to see on Kōshi’s beautiful face. However, he understood that this was sudden, unexpected even. Maybe he was rushing things. A year wasn’t enough time to know if one wanted to spend the rest of their lives with the other.

Of course, this wasn’t the case for Daichi, but he couldn’t be angry if Sugawara didn’t feel how he felt. He knew this, and still he spoke out again, trying to find the right words so that he could get a yes. He wanted a yes, he wanted Kōshi in his life from that point on and forever, “I love you, and I want to be with you forever.”

“…” How? What was he to say or reply? He didn’t know as he looked at his love. The man he wanted to help escape, but still wasn’t sure how. The guy who put so much effort into making things right when so much around him was wrong. Kōshi breathed in, hands on the chain of the swing tightening. “Daichi…”

“Is… Is that a no?” He cursed at himself for cutting Sugawara off. For not letting him speak in full. But fear was growing at a rapid pace, the fright that he knew as rejection. With a racing mind, he bit his lip, sight never leaving his lover’s face as a smile suddenly formed on Kōshi’s face. The same smile the lit up the sky, brought the shining of the sun to shame, and Daichi would swear caused flowers to come life in the middle of winter.

“Daichi, I love you.” No hesitation, there was no need. A pause would only make things worse. Why should Sugawara let his fears get the best for him? His happiness was there before him, asking for them to be one for the rest of their lives. And he would be foolish and filled with regret for the years to come if he said no. If he denied the offer and broke Daichi’s heart. So he gave his answer, grin on his face, his left hand no longer on the chains, but now placed upon Daichi’s right hand, “I love you so much. If you want to get married now, right here on this swing set, then let’s get married.”

A rush of blood to the head, or was it to his heart? Daichi would never know, and it didn’t matter, not when Kōshi was there and had said yes to him. Getting off his swing, the taller of the two walked over to the smaller male, kneeling before him. A blush to quickly form upon both their faces, yet the flutter in their hearts saying this was right.

That Kōshi sitting there on the swing, while Daichi was on his knees looking up at him was how it had to be. That nothing could have been better. Even as Daichi confessed, something he should have planned out beforehand, “I-I have no idea… How wedding vows work…”

Kōshi’s laughter eased Daichi’s worry and embarrassment in seconds, “You ask me to marry you, and you don’t even know how it works?” The light-haired teen teased, leaning down to Eskimo kiss the man he loved. The very being that brought joy into his life, and set all that was wrong into place. Took away the lonely feeling he felt in a blink of an eyes, gifting him with more than just love, but a little family they were still working on making official once they were to become of age.

“Hey…” A chuckle escaped from Daichi, hands moving up to take Kōshi’s face into them. Yet, they were met with the grip of Sugawara’s hands as he locked them together. A kind, gentle smile painting his face, his eyes looking right at Daichi’s. The way they glowed with love, matching the same light that shined in the taller male's brown orbs.

“I love you,” The words flowed like water before a small kiss was placed on Sawamura’s cheek, that in seconds began to glow like a freshly cracked glow stick. The very actions bring a small giggle from Sugawara as he pulled away. It was time to get on with their wedding. He didn’t think Daichi was all that comfortable on his knees. He knew, that he wouldn’t be, at least not for very long.

“This was a dumb idea,” Embarrassment caused those words to leave, but they held no true emotion. No regret. No backing out. Things were perfect. They would be for the years to come. Things and gears just needed to move. And who better than Kōshi to get them started before Daichi even could.

“Brilliant, I think,” Kōshi might be fine with silence, but when it came things like this, he couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t wait. So he spoke, bringing everything together and setting them in motion. This might not be a real marriage, but it would work until the time things would become completely certified came. “So Daichi, do you take me, Sugawara Kōshi to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” The reply came out quickly, in a serious tone letting Kōshi know that yes, this was happen. This was in no way a dream. And this very moment and event was what Daichi had wanted as he wanted. Gripping Kōshi’s hands a little tighter, Sawamura looked right at Kōshi and spoke, the nervous feeling not showing as he did so, “Do you take me, Sawamura Daichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Kōshi whispered, leaning forward, lips only a few centimeters away from the other’s, “Now kiss me Daichi, or I'll have to file for divorce.” They laughed loudly, knowing the threat was empty as their lips met. The kiss between them being simple and sweet, but filled with the emotions they felt for one another. They were truly, utterly and hopelessly in love, and even death wouldn’t tear them apart.

Time passed, Kōshi still on the swing and Daichi still on his knees. They were quiet again. Comfortable like always. The sun was now gone, the lights of the park on and glimmering brightly so that they could see. However, unlike always, it was Sugawara who had spoken, “Daichi…”

“Yes?” Kōshi felt hands on his face, thumb stroking his cheek, the light, cold air being the reason they were pink in color. Although, blushing might have also been a reason. The man before him was no longer just his boyfriend. He was his husband, even if not by law. They made their own rules. A thing Kōshi’s punk lifestyle taught him when he was a little younger.

So with understand that, he continued. The words coming out of his lips as he leaned into the touch a bit more. Nuzzling the fingers in the same matter, he had the other’s neck when they had made their way to where they were now settled, “I’m glad you came to see me. I’m happy you picked me and didn’t once think twice to do what you have done.”

This he had expected, he just didn’t know when Suga would mention it. When he would bring it up. Yet, it was fine. Now was the perfect time, and he had the ideal reply. The one that played in his head endlessly for this very moments, there was no regret in his life choices, and there will never be one. “This time, we’ll be together forever, Kōshi.”

“I love you, thank you for giving me your life.” Kōshi meant those words. Daichi knew it. He could feel them, the moment they locked their gaze with one another earlier. Things will sail much smoother now. No more ‘happy’ pills. No more nightmares. The screaming was all gone now. The only thing missing was his brother, the small child who within a year had become their son in a way. However, that will come later… things take time.

“My life is yours as long as you wish it to be, I love you.” Nothing else needed to be said by Daichi. Kōshi understood this as he stood up from the swing, helping Daichi up as well soon after. Things needed to be light now. All this emotional conversation, he had started, was getting to him. They could and would be happy now.

“Good, now let’s go play on the playground set!” Sugawara tugged at Daichi’s arm, a grin on his face as he did so. Daichi put no force in stopping his husband’s attempt to get him to go and play what would more than likely turn into a game of tag. Things hadn’t changed between them. They wouldn’t, and if they did, they would change together so that things will link forever.

“Hey! We haven’t exchanged rings!” Daichi yelled pathetically as he chased Kōshi the moment he let go, the game of a predictable tag in full swing. While the light-haired male was already at the highest tower of the play set, tongue sticking out in a mocking matter.

“I doubt you have one with you at this moment~” Kōshi teased, taking off again. His destination being the twisted slide so he could escape his husband who was already running along the bridge that linked the tower to the crawling tunnel.

Of course, the next set of words caused Kōshi to pause where he stood. Daichi before him and pulling out two wrapped items from his pocket, “I got two Ring Pops that Tobio gave me. Will that work?” Daichi asked, a nod coming from Kōshi as his left hand extended outwards.

“That works~” And once the wrapper was off, Kōshi found the strawberry flavored ring-like candy on his finger. His warm hands in no time working a blueberry one into Daichi’s finger. Neither complaining about how the ring was a bit too tight as they wasted the night away.

* * *

 

When Tobio entered his home again, the fighting between his parents had begun all over. The screaming filling the kitchen as he quickly ran by. Daichi wasn’t home, but that didn’t mean he would be forced into the middle of the arguing. Into the middle of the pushing, shoving, cursing, and false accusations, so Tobio quickly ran to his and Daichi’s room. A fear like no other striking him the moment he realized the door wouldn’t open.

Panic rose, one the six-year-old hadn’t felt in a while. Why was the door locked? No, it couldn’t be! Maybe it was just jammed? The child recalled this happening before when he and his brother were once chased by their father. The man screaming at Daichi, he was a disgusting fag, and he was better off dead for ruining their perfect family.

Pushing on the door, Tobio tried not to pay attention the all the yelling and screaming. He tried to stay calm, even as he heard his mother shriek in pain. Even when he heard the drunk slurs of his father calling her a slut and accusing her of being a cheat. Along with claiming that Daichi wasn’t his son, for he looked nothing like him. Tobio shook his head, trying to get rid of the sounds, small form pushing even harder at the door.

Luck was on his side that day, or so he believed as the door budge open. The door had been jammed. He was safe now, all, he needed to do, was run in and lock the door. Then go hide under his and Daichi’s bunk bed. And if things got too crazy, he could always open the window and climb out, like he’d seen his elder brother do so many times when he would run off at night to see Sugawara.

Of course, luck wasn’t actually on Tobio’s side. Even if he had opened the door, the world had other plans for him. So he never made it into the room he shared with his brother. He didn’t make it to safety. Not that it had mattered, for as his bedroom door opened, the front door was shut with a loud bang that had made his small body jump in fright.

“Tobio,” The sound of his name caused Tobio, to turn slowly, fear still running through his small form. He was being summoned by the sound of his mother. The screaming had died down from what he could tell. Taking a step back, he rushed to where his mother was. He knew better than to keep her waiting.

She might have been kind and caring for the most part. However, after fights, the woman always seemed off. The look on her face blank and filling him with an uncertainty each time he saw it. _“You can’t tell if she wants to hug or choke you to death,”_ He recalls Daichi saying once as he took his medication.

With a pause, Tobio found himself before his mother. His father long gone, the sound of tires from a car screeching proving that the drunken man was no longer home. The man’s job in their home was done for now, the black eye on his mother’s face telling him so.

“Tobio, where’s Daichi?” The tone of his mom is soft as he blinks. In a few seconds, remembering what his brother had said. The way he had been asked to reply if asked where he happened to be.

With a smile, the child of only six answered. “He went to see Suga,” Never once did he think he might have made a mistake. Or that he would see such an expression paint on the features of the woman who birthed him.

“S-Sugawara?” The sound, that leaves the woman, is unreal. Filled with fear and disbelief. She knew what those words meant. She had heard them once before Daichi began to take his antidepressants. “B-but Sugawara is d-dead—”

Screaming fills the home, Tobio finds himself on the floor, the force of his mother rushing to his bedroom causing him to fall to the ground. He didn’t stay there long. He’s worried. The way, his mother is acting, isn’t like anything he had seen before. And within a few moments, Tobio is on his feet, rushing after his mom who is frozen at the door of his room.

“D-DAICHI!!!” A horrendously loud screeching, that comes from his mother's lips, fills the house as he stops next to her. He doesn’t speak. There was no way he could have. He simply stood there, midnight blue orbs looking at his brother. The item, that Daichi had been working on earlier, was now around his neck.

A noose.

A noose is keeping him off the ground.

He’s no longer breathing.

True to his words, Daichi had gone off to see Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwah… What to even say? I've had this idea for a while. I just wasn't sure how I was going to put it into words. Then I began to listen to Chvrches and BAM! Things were all falling into place. 
> 
> I just hope it all make sense. If not, hit me up with any questions and I will try to explain. Also, I may or may not do a prequel to this.


End file.
